Riverside love
by Cwsuperfan
Summary: When Clarke follows Bellamy in to the forest a love like no other will start. And it all start at the river. Clarke is pregnant. (Starts at the pilot) I will try to upload quick.Bellarke story.
1. The river

**Chapter 1**

 **

Clarke looked up and saw Bellamy heading in to the woods. His shirt was sweat soaked and was sticking to his body. She wanted to see the woods for herself since she only went a foot or two in because of Wells. He was watching her a hawk. He was busy talking to Miller so she ran to catch up with Bellamy. When she found him he was by a river, taking his shirt off and he rolled up his lose dark jeans. "Hey" She said so he would know that she was there.

"What are you doing out here princess?" She wanted as Bellamy spun around.He looked at her with a confused face as if he had just heard a unknown language. Clarke was trying not to be to weird.

"I wanted to see the forest." Her eyes looked up and glazed at the bright blue sky. The tall dark trees behind her making her bright blonde hair brighter than normal. He looked at the sky to then following to light to her as if she was a angel.

He gave her his famous smirk. "Want to join?" He thought that the princess would say no and watch from the spot that she was standing.

"Sure, I'll join" She said with to much excitement. As if all her dreams came true at that moment. She walked to the river setting her bag down and taking the combat boots off and sliding off her grey tourn socks. She walked up to the river trying to roll up her tight jeans but got angry at the jeans and took them off as well. Bellamy's eyes widened as he saw the girls underwear. As she walked in the water his heart got louder and louder till he kissed the girl. They were both shocked by the way the kiss felt. 

They kissed till he felt her hands start to go down. "Is this ok? I mean do you uh want to?" It was not his first time but he was always really nervous before he had sex.

She was surprised by the way he asked."I would love too." She tried to hide the feeling but it was showing till she slipped down his pants a little and she pulled her shirt off. 

She knew that he was the boy in that moment and as they say is history.

Please leave reviews of what I can do

Superfan 

**


	2. Chapter 2- the hunt

When they got back to camp Wells was waiting for Clarke. "Where were you, I took my eyes off of you for one second and you disappeared for camp." Wells was all ways a little to clingy but that is not why they broke up. He had killed her father and nothing can make her forgive him.

"I went for a walk, and if you don't know we broke up over year. So you can stop that overprotective jackass thing you have going on." She looked at Wells as if he brought hell to earth. Wells was to surprise to see that Bellamy had gave his smirk again just as Clarke said "Now get out of my way." Wells moved and Bellamy followed Clarke to her tent.

"Brave princess." She had a pissed off look on her face has if she was going to hit him. "What is that look, _princess._ " He knew that she hated that name because it made her seem better than everybody else.

"I just realllllly..." She stoped to look behind him as if something had happen. Monty was standing at the doorway. "Yeah Monty?"

"We might need food if we are going to live." He looked at Bellamy has if Bellamy was going to jump and say _I volinteer as tribute_. 

Bellamy looked at Clarke unable to read her face." Let's go, _Bell._ " She said as she walked out the tent and graped a knife and looked back. "Are you coming." She said with a smile.

They were in the woods walking for hours. Bellamy had brought Miller, Harper, and a few other people. They could not find a animal, but they did find some berries and placed them in Clarke's bag. She saw some tracks and stopped Bellamy to show him. She did not speak because she did not want to scare the animal.

"We will follow the tracks then we kill the animal then we go back." Everyone walked very slowly making no sound but muffled footsteps. A deer. A small deer with its dad, maybe. Bellamy stopped us then walked a little more. Then he pulled out a arrow and shot two arrows at once. He looked like a hero like from one of the old shows that was tapped before WW3. Before they blinked both deer were killed.

"Miller you help me with the papa deer ladies you get the doe." Everyone did as they were told and started to make there way to camp.

Sorry for the delay new chapter soon

Superfan 


	3. The storm

Sorry for the spelling and grammar. Not that great at that stuff. Review so I have more ideas please.

Chapter 3 

As they walked into camp yells and claps came to them. They were going to live. Bellamy cooked the deers and helped get everyone food. Out of nowhere a storm came. The wind picked up and rain fell from the sky. Everyone started to go inside the dropship as the weather got worse. One kid, Myles, got hit by a falling branch and was hurt." Someone get Clarke!" Bellamy yelled as he brought the injured boy in to the dropship.

" What happened to him?" Clarke asked as she helped place him on a table. 

" Tree branch"

"OK I will need stuff for the cuts on his head like bandages."

Kids where moving as Octavia had gotten the stuff for her. " There are to many people down here Bellamy. Can you get them up to the second floor?"

" Everyone up stairs NOW!" Everyone made there way up as his voice was mean and protected of Clarke.

" Clarke you need some rest." Bellamy and Clarke were the only people that were on the first floor that were awake. Myles had been unconscious the whole time. " We both need sleep." As both of them headed to a few sleeping bags that had been tossed in the corner dearing the time of the beginning of the storm.

They layed there together hand in hand. Clarke's blue eyes looked into Bellamy's brown ones till they kissed. They started to sit up to take each others clothes off. Then they did it again.

Later that night they were laying on the sleeping bags. " What are we...you know like are we going out?" Bellamy asked as it made Clarke know that he had a girlish side to him.

"We can be together." She said as she moved to kiss him. She moved back on top of him as they heard the door to the second floor opened. They sat up quickly as someone came down. It was Octavia.

"Hey Bell what are you doing?" She asked before she got down. " Wow I didn't know you two were a thing. I mean first Monty and Harper have storm sex, now you too. Love is in the air." Atom started to get down.

"Hey is Bellamy down there,Tavia?" He asked also before he got down. " Oh uh hi Bellamy, I thought that you were somewhere else." 

Bellamy felt as Clarke's hand gentle graped his arm. He knew she was saying _don't kill him_. Bellamy looked at Atom and mentally told him to back off till Atom went up stairs. 

" Thanks Bell great to see you are not that soft." 

" It's OK Bell she is just a little mad at you. She will be fine by tomorrow." Clarke reinforced. 

Bellamy gave her a smile and said " Come here princess." He picked her up before slowly lowering her to the ground.

If you would like them longer just say in the comments/review area thing. Thanks for reading 

Superfan


	4. Telling him

Chapter 4 

It had been a few weeks since Bellamy and Clarke had got together. Almost everyone in camp knew. Clarke was scared that she might be pregnant. She had been sick in the mornings and wanted weird foods. 

"Bellamy, can I talk to you, alone." Bellamy looked as everyone exited the dropship. 

"What's wrong princess?"

"I think that I'm pregnant."

"Oh...uh...OK"

"Is that all you have to say. I drop this on you and you say ok."

"Don't get mad at me. I just don't know what to say to this." He looked into her eyes, the blue on her eyes filled with water. He moved to her bring her into a hug. " It's OK. We can do this." 

"I can't do this. I don't know anything about being a mom."

"Did I know how to be a leader before coming here? No, but we are leading 100 teens. I think we can take care of one little kid."

" OK but what do we do till then? Do we tell the others?"

" We will tell them and of they don't like it they can leave."

They walked out of the dropship and told everyone. No one thought the princess was going to have the kings kid. 

"Clarke you need to sleep, or at lest sit for a while."

" OK I'll take a break." 

They were sitting next to eachother and Clarke's head was in his lap. She looked up to him as some one stormed into the ship.

"Clarke,can you look at my hand?" I was Raven. They had forgotten that she was working on the bullets.

" Yeah let me see. It looks small and not bad at all let's just wrap it in a badge for a day or two so you don't make it worse." 

In ten minutes Raven had left and Bellamy walked over to Clarke. He picked her up and walked to the lader. 

" After you?" Clarke went first then Bellamy by the time they liked up they saw Monty and Harper making out in the corner. 

"Oh uh sorry we will get back to work."

"No you two finish up we will uh go to the third floor." 

"Octavia and Atom went up there to do stuff." Bellamy started up and saw them on the floor having sex. 

"Has this whole camp gotten shot by cupid." Clarke laugh at the comment and started to work her way down. 

" Maybe next time." 

Clarke was sleeping in Bellamy's bed like she has since they have been together. She woke up and ran outside throwing up. She did not know Bellamy was there till she heard him say,"It's OK I got you." She slowly got up till she was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." 

"No it's OK you don't have to be sorry." He started to pick her up. But stop when Clarke leaned over and threw up again. " It's OK let's get you some water.

" Yeah ok." Clarke was very sleeply and has soon as Bellamy picked her up she was fast asleep. He put her to bed and grabbed some water after. 

When he came back Clarke was awake. " Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

" It's OK I'm just not feeling that well. Maybe I should take the morning off."

"Maybe you should take the day off. I don't like it when you are on your feet." Bellamy gave her the water and she took a big sip. They layed together till they fell asleep.


	5. Meeting the grounder

Sorry for spelling and stuff please, please review I need ideas.

Chapter 5

When Clarke woke up she saw that Bellamy was missing. She got up and left the tent to find him. She started to head to the dropship, which the first floor was a clinic and the others were for sex, she needed to check on Myles. To her surprise he was awake. 

"Are you feeling that good. You should be fine, but you need not work for a few days so you won't over do yourself."

"You got it doc." He said as he got up to go to the door. She was shocked when she saw Miller walking with him hand in hand. 

She turned around to see that Bellamy was standing behind her. "Oh I didn't see you there, Bell, but know that you are did you want to." She pinted to the roof stating that she wanted to 'have fun'. She did not like that word, it had a odd taste when she said it. 

Bellamy smiled but then straighten his smile. " I would love to, there is not a lot to do here other than eat. Which you will be doing a lot of in the future. " He smiled and she playfully hit him on the chest. They walked up the ladder to the other floors and got to business. 

XXXXXXXXX

Clarke was walking out of the drop ship when she saw a dark figure. She gripped Bellamy's shirt nodded to the figure. He saw it too her grapped her arm."Go in to the dropship I got this." 

She ran into the dropship, holding her bump. Then quickly after Bellamy and Octavia ran in with a guy that she had saw but did not know that well, Finn.

"What happened to him?"

"The figure in the tree shot, I'm going to send the others in here show hit the door three times say 'repeat up'." Repeat up was the code name for 'get dress and hit the upper door three times'. People started to rush into the dropship, she opened the door and people started to go up. It was Monty and Harper of course, and she was surprised that Harper was not pregnant yet. 

It was minutes ago that they went on lock down. Finn was hurt badly and there was no way that he would have survived. The arrow went into his side and was inches away for his heart. Moving him would have killed him but it didn't within seconds of the arrow being pulled out he was died. 

She knew that she sould have let the arrow stayed. Bellamy walked to her a sad look on his face. He said nothing, he just pulled her into a hug. She bared her face into his shoulder and cried. She didn't do much of that on earth, but she felt that she was going to do a lot more of that. 

XXXXXXXX

She was laying down in the bed on the third floor. Bellamy didn't let her leave the dropship, not that she didn't want to. Murphy and Miller got the figure that killed Finn. It was a person, a grounder. The grounder had only said one thing. 'I'm not sorry that I killed him, he slept with almost every girl in camp.' Octavia was showing a liking to the grounder because she said that Finn tried to sleep with her may times. When Bellamy heard this he was glad the he was died. She still felt like it was her fault that he had died. It was only a day later so it was not much. Everyone was out of the dropship by now because the lock down was over. 

She walked done to the first floor to clean the blood from the day before when Jasper walked in. " You have to see this." She walked out of the dropship only to find out that a small space pod was heading towards them. She ran and got Bellamy from the second floor. 

"We have to go someone or supplies or something came down to us we have to go." She was really excited. She didn't know why but she was. 

" There is no we about this you will stay at camp and that is final." 

"Bellamy you don't control me I can go if I want." 

"What if something happens to you or the baby. I would never forgive myself. Please stay." 

"No you can bring more people if you would like and have them all around me but I'm going. "

"Fine. Murphy,Miller, Mlyes, Monty, and Jasper lets go." 

She thought that it was funny that Jasper was the only one with name that didn't start with a M. 

By the time that they got there Clarke ran to it and Bellamy followed. She yanked the door open and saw a girl in there. She knew this girl. It was Raven. Raven was one of Clarke's friends for the ark and everyone knew her because of her brain. 

"Raven can you hear me." She didn't love or say anything. "Bellamy get her out." Bellamy got her out and say her on the ground next to the pod. "Miller. Murphy. Look in the pod and see if there is anything."

Bellamy looked at her and smiled he was on the other side of Raven looking at Clarke. He liked it when she was bossy. 


	6. Baby Names

**Sorry with the ending last part and I going to try to fix it this part. I also reread parts that I had not read in awhile and I forgot about Wells, my bad. I also forgot about Atom a little but I will add him back in this part.I will try hard to fix it so bare with me.**

Chapter 6

She woke up from her dream. She had mixed present time with the past. Why she did that, she does not know. All she knows is that she woke up in Bellamy's tent by his side. She moved to sit up and woke him.

"Hey, are you feeling ok. I know that with Finn's death you took it hard. I'm glad that you came back early with me, even if you just fell asleep. I'm glad you are up." Bellamy's statement made everything clear. Finn died, Raven did not come down again, and everything is how it is supposed to be. 

She layed in his arms, speaking quitely. " I love you Bellamy." She didn't know why she said that, but she did. What is said can't be unsaid, but she wouldn't want to unsay it. She loved him and she wanted him to know.

"I love you too."

They just layed there in the tent till Atom came in. "Wells is missing. I went back to our tent this morning and he was not there."

"The grounders must have tooken him, but why did you not sleep in your tent last night?" Atom took into a run. It was funny because he said everything Bellamy knew without saying a word.

"I will have the guards looks out for him, but we are not looking for him. He could be died already for all we know." Clarke was still in bed by the time he left to look for Atom. She looked down at her bump and rubbed her stomach. 7 and a half months till she was going to be able to see the baby.

XXXXXXX

She was in the dropship now. Today was the first time she had felt like she was pregnant. She looked down again. She had found herself doing this more often. Octavia walked into the room with a happy look on her face.

"I know what you should name the baby, or more like what type of name."

With a confused look on her face she asked, "The type of name?" Maybe the letter the name should start with or if it should be named after fictional characters, who knows with her.

"The baby should be named after a god or goddess. That would be really cool." A name with meaning or power. " Like the names Ares, Artemis, or Nike." Clarke liked those names but she wanted to talk about it with Bellamy. At the thought of his name he walked in to the dropship.

"Another hunting party went out we should have food for winter even if it is threeish months away. I want to be prepared." He glanced at Clarke and then Octavia. "So what are we talking about?"

"Baby names." Octavia answered.

"I was thinking about maybe Athena or Devina for girls; Dean or Archie for boys."

"We are not naming our kid _Archie."_

We don't have to pick names now, I was just thinking."

"I think Ares is better than Archie." Octavia walked out of the door to meet with Atom. So it was just Clarke and Bellamy left till Harper and Monty came down.

"Do you guy spend all day sleeping with each other?" Bellamy always teased them, she didn't know why but he did.

"We talk most of the time and then we sleep with each other." Harper hit Monty for that comment. "What?"

"It's weird when you talk about our sex life. Any way we should be getting to bed it's getting late."

"It is Bellamy I'm going to the tent if you want to join?"

Bellamy glanced at Monty with a stupid smirk as he followed Clarke.

 **Thanks for reading I know I really messed up the last chapter so I hope this is better. Please leave comments and follow and like the book. I would really like it thanks**

 **-Superfan**


	7. Talking

**I hope you like this chapter I'm kind of stuck right now. I want to include Raven a little more and maybe Jasper. Thanks for reading.**

Bellamy walked into the tent and moved closer to Clarke. He tilted her head up and softly kissed her lips. She glanced up, "I want to talk to you actually." He had a slight surprise look on his face.

"You are sending mix signals here, you said that you are going to bed and had a 'follow me to bed' look on your face." He said playfully.

"It is the mood swings that's what you get for getting me knocked up." She looked at him she knew it was not his fault, it was their fault. "Ok so I wanted to talk to you about the baby."

" We have months to worry about the baby and more time to worry after he or she is born."

"I know but he or she will be born at the end of winter what if it is still cold? Where would he or she sleep? We will need a cabin if we want everything that we need." She was freaking out, so Bellamy placed his arms on hers. She looked into his eyes and began to cry.

"Oh it's ok, we can start tomorrow I think it has been a long day."

"Bellamy, I'm not five, I maybe acting like it but I'm not. I don't even know why I'm crying." She laughed at her self. She looked down at her small bump. "How can I love something so much that I've never seen or sometimes forget that it is there?"

"Easy you can feel it, like love. This baby is love."

"Like the goddess Venus."

"But she was also known for sex. I don't think comparing the goddess of sex to our kid is a good comparison." She playfully hit hit him and sat down on the blankets and sleeping bags, Bellamy sat down too. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm just a little tired." Clarke yawned and layed on him. "I'm going to lay here for a second." She stated has she fell asleep. Bellamy looked at her, everything in that monument was perfect. 

xxxxxxxx

Clarke woke up to find a blanket on her and Bellamy next to her. She sat up slightly till a wave of nausea hit her. She quickly got up and ran out the tent throwing up next to the tent. She felt a hand pulling her hair back and using rope to tie it up. It was Bellamy. She was glad that she didn't wake anyone else up. His hand slowly rubbing her back, he did not dare to disturb the silence. I was still dark so they both figure that it was 5-6ish in the morning. She sat up again turning to Bellamy. "Sorry that I woke you up."

"It's ok princess I don't mind taking care of you."

They staired at the night sky looking at the stars. "Do you think they can see us? The dead?"

"Sometimes I can feel my mom here. I bet she is disappointed." Clarke perk up and looked at Bellamy.

"There is no reason for her to be disappointed. You are keeping 100 teens alive. She are keeping your sister safe. You are taking care of me. So you made a mistake on the ark, so what we have all made mistakes. A lot of good things have came from that mistake."

"I almost killed a man Clarke. Nothing good can come from that." He was practically yelling at her. She got up and glanced from her stomach to him.

"If you think that this isn't good then so be it." She walked into the dropship that was only a few feet away. It took him a second to see what he did wrong. He felt so stupid for what he said. Of coarse I implied that the baby was a bad thing, he thought. By this time almost everybody was awake because of the fight. Octavia walked by and saw Bellamy sitting there.

"What happened?" He could till that she was confused about who to be piss at.

"I implied that the baby was a bad thing." He was ready for his sister to go and slap him.

"You idiot." Is all she said as she walked to the dropship yelling back, "Harper, Raven I need your help." The two girls followed in Octavia's foot steps into the dropship.

 **XxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So I know that I needed to put a big fight between Clarke and Bellamy so I did. I also wanted to show that Octavia is not just a bubbly girl so that is why I ended it like I did. If you have any ideas plz review, or if it is any spelling or something. Thanks for reading.**


	8. The aftermath

**Sorry that I forgot to have the chapter thing.**

Chapter 8

When Octavia walked in she saw that Clarke was sitting on the floor by the door crying. "That idiot," she mouthed. She sat down next to her letting Clarke's head lay on her. When Raven and Harper walked in Octavia gesture to help her and Clarke up. Raven graped Clarke's hand and Harper graped Octavia's. "Thanks" Everyone was looking at Clarke.

"What happened?" Harper asked. Clarke walked over and sat on the table. Everyone was waiting for her to say something.

"He said that everything that he has done down here was a bad thing. Including the baby." Octavia looked up at Raven.

"Make sure that he doesn't come in." Raven walked over to the door and leaned on the dropship door. Octavia sat next to Clarke and Clarke layed down on her. "It's ok he don't mean it, he is just scared of what the ark is going to do when they come down. He thinks that he has two weeks to live because of the ark."

Clarke glanced up at the girl. "He knows that I won't let that happen. But what if he is right? The baby being a bad thing." She started crying a little harder now. "What if it can't live here."

"Don't say that this baby is a Blake and Blake's can survive anything. Just look at me, I lived for 16 years under the floor." Clarke sat up now.

"If this baby has half of your strength it could live here." Raven's word made her feel better. Harper was feeling like she belongs with this group.

"If your kid needs a friend me and Monty will get on it." The girls looked at the girl with surprise. "What?" 

"I thought you didn't like talking about your sex life." Clarke answered.

"I'm just saying if the kid needs a friend I would be happy to help."

Octavia spoke, "I would like to help to, but I think I'm going to end it with Atom." Clarke looked at her with shock.

"I thought that you loved him."

"I thought I did but the grounder makes me feel something, I don't know but I feel like I belong with him."

"What was that saying I heard my mother say? Oh yeah, the boy you date the man you marry." Raven remembered almost everything. "Like how Finn was the boy I date and now I just need to find the man I marry."

"And how Wells was the boy I dated but Bellamy is the man I will marry."

"I dated Jasper before I meant Monty."The girls looked at Harper, no one can tell what she was going to say next. "He broke up with me kind of, we kind of fading out if you know what I mean."

"Yeah we know what it means. I'm going to break up with Atom before I cheat on him."

"Cheat on him with who, O" Bellamy was standing in the door way.

"Raven you had on job, not to let my brother in the dropship." Octavia's eyes went to Raven then to Bellamy. "How much did you hear anyway."

Bellamy put a stupid smirk on his face and looked at Clarke. "When you guys where talking about who you wanted to marry."

"You were here for that long, god big brother why were you spying?"

"I was not the only one." Bellamy graped Monty's alarm and swong him into the dropship. "He was here before me." Harper looked at him with anger. 

"How long were you there?"

"Since you said you wanted a kid." Harper was so piss of at the monument. "I'm sorry I was walking by because I was helping them build the building and I heard your voice say you would be happy to have a kid for their kid."

"Wait did you say building?" Clarke interrupted. 

"Yeah princess, I was sorry for what I said and I got most of the camp to help build a cabin for us." Clarke ran into Bellamy's arms. I took a second but he hugged her back.

"Bellamy also said that the family will get cabins first so you can bet a lot of new kids will be here. So Harper want a kid?" Harper looked at him playfully.

"Not for a week, you are grounded for spying."

"Well I'll talk my self out of it."

Raven finally spoke. "All of you need to get a room." Everyone laughed at the comment.

"We sould get to work, which means everyone but Octavia and Clarke."

"Why can't we help, it is my house after all."

"Because What If someone gets hurt we need a doctor on call."

"Ok but why can't help." Octavia asked.

"Because Clarke may need you help."

"Just give up Octavia it is not worth fighting. I get him back tonight."

"Gross I don't want to hear about you guys doing it tonight."

"We'll see you later guys." Clarke stated to them.

XxxxxxX

 **Hoped you liked it plz review. Also thanks for reading.**


	9. Getting ready

Chapter 9

It has been almost 2 weeks since the fight and they had 2 days till the ark comes down. They had been building the cabins and 2 have been built, one for Bellamy and Clarke and one for Monty and Harper. No one was knocked up yet so that is why Monty and Harper got the cabin. Octavia broke up with Atom and was going out with the grounder, Lincoln. 

Clarke woke up in the cabin, alone. She woke up alone a lot because Bellamy was the first one up to help built the cabins. Clarke was going to talk to her mother for the first time in a long time. She got up out of bed and put on her pants. They were to small now she had to keep them unbutton. She was wearing Bellamy's shirt which was alittle too big on her but that was good it gave her room to grow. She walked out of the cabin heading to the tent with the radio in it. When she got there her mother was already on the screen.

"Clarke when I get down there we will take care of the problem." Clarke had no clue what her mother was talking about, she rarely did.

"What problem? Everything is fine down here except two people are dead, Wells and Finn." Her mother looked at her with shock.

"The baby Clarke we will take care of that problem. You went seriously going to keep the baby were you?" Clarke was so hurt by that. Her own mother wanted her child dead.

"I'm keeping the baby mom, it is not a problem it is a gift."

"You can't have a kid you are a kid. Now I'm your mother so I pick what is best for you."

"I stop being a kid the day that you send us down here to die." Bellamy was at the tent door looking at her. She glanced at him then back to her mom.

"No Clarke we have to talk about this."

"No mom we don't because there is nothing to talk about. Now please put Jaha on the radio." Her mom got up and left the room and seconds later Jaha sat down. 

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Bellamy walked over and sat in the seat next to Clarke's. 

"Bellamy needs to be pardon for his actions." She chosed her words carefully. "He has kept 100 teenagers alive."

He took a second to answer. "My son is dead he didn't do that good of a job. He is no pardon for his crimes unless you can give me a better reason." 

Bellamy spoke to him saying, "I beg of you please let me see my kid be born. Let me see its first steps. Let me see it find love for the first time. I don't my kid to be fatherless please if not for me then for my kid."

"You are pardon but we can't let a kid be born on earth. The mother might die and the baby most likely won't survive on earth so we will need to take care of the problem." Their face lit up with fear. Bellamy placed his hand on her stomach. Both of them being fearful for the baby.

Bellamy ended the call and both of them exited out of the tent. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at their wet faces. "What did they say?" Someone asked.

"They said that when they get down they are going to end Clarke's pregnancy. We are not going to let that happen." She knew that he was going to do another one of his big speeches that got everyone riled up. "Now we will protect this baby with our lives right?" She heard cheers from the crowd. She had no clue why they were putting their lives in danger for her kid.

"Bellamy stop we are not putting other people's lives in front of our kid. If we start having other people fight to keep this baby safe, it might start a war. No one wants a war."

"What we have a small group help protect us." He want to compromise. He hated being on her bad side, but he wanted to protect her and their kid.

"Five people max." Everyone was still listening. "If you want to help meet us in the dropship." When she started to walk towards the dropship a quarter of the camp followed. We she got there she and Bellamy looked at the crowd. 

"Octavia you are not risking your life."

"If anyone is risking their life it's me. I'm it's family I new to protect it."

"You don't know how to fight."

"I can to, Lincoln taught me."

"Fine. You, Miller, Conner, Murphy, and Roma." He looked over to Clarke. "If that is ok with you princess." 

She looked back at him. She didn't like this plan. "Sure it's fine." She wanted to say more but didn't know what to say.

xxxxx

Today was the last day till the ark came down. Bellamy forbade her to leave the cabin. He put Octavia in the room with her, Miller at the door of the room, Conner and Roma in the family room, and Murphy outside the cabin. Bellamy was also in the room with Clarke and Octavia.

"Bellamy come feel the baby." Octavia was by Clarke and Bellamy by the door in a chair.

"Ok but you have to sit here."

"Ugh, fine but you have to not worry for a second."

"I'll try." He walked over and sat next to Clarke on the bed. Octavia sat in the chair looking at the couple. Clarke picked up his hand and placed it on her lower right side. "Hey little guy, rising some hell in there."

She looked at him with joy and disbelief. "Why are you telling her to rise hell?" He looked at her.

"It is a boy not a girl."

"What if it is twins!" Octavia's face lit up with excitement.

"I hope isn't not twins I can't handle two more Blakes, I can barely handle two now."

"I think twins would be cool."

"If we have more than one you have to wake up in the middle of the night."

"Ok, princess."


	10. Jackson

Chapter 10

"Guys the ark is on the ground." These words put everyone into a quiet panic. Octavia got up and stood at little bit behind the door. Bellamy graped a gun and stood in front of Clarke. The rules were no one leaves camp to go talk to the ark, they know what will happen if they do. 

"Do they know where the camp is?" Octavia asked a good question. 

"They could have saved the coordinates from the radio calls or they can follow the wrist bands. They will find us somehow."

A few hours passed. Everyone was sitting around lazily. "Bellamy, Jackson is at the entrance. He said that there is a group that does not want the kid to die." 

"I'll be right there." He quietly spoke. "Say here till I come and get you. Got that." They nodded their heads. Then he left the room. 

When he got to the gate he had his and his guards point their guns at the people. "Have your weapons down and your hands up." They gate opened. Jackson, Kane, and a few others enter the camp with no weapons and their hands up. "Jackson why should I trust you."

Jackson looked at the man and spoke. "Because I love Clarke. She is like a sister to me. She helped me when I was in trouble once, if she didn't I would be dead. I just want to help her now. I worked alongside Abby for a long time so I know what to do to help." Bellamy thought of him and Octavia. He gesture him to follow. Bellamy told everyone that was on guard to not be worried. 

He made his way to the room. He opened it and walked in no problem, but then Octavia put her sword to Jacksons neck. They all had fear in their eyes. 

"No Octavia. He won't hurt me. Not after I saved him." Clarke looked at her with the most fear of anyone in the room. She moved her sword and pushed him forward. He fell onto the bed, Clarke cradled his head. Octavia left the room and slammed the door. "Go. Go help her." Bellamy left to fine his sister. When he did she was in the back of the camp and was with Lincoln. He thought it was best to go back to the cabin so he did. 

When he got there Clarke and Jackson were talking about something. "What are two talking about?" Jackson looked embarrassed. 

"I was reminding him about the time he got high and I had to bring him to my room. It was so funny. Weren't you also drunk?" His hands were on his head quitely laughing. "Is that why you acted like a wise man and a jackass at the same time." By this point Bellamy was laughing too. Jackson knoded his head. "He was running in to everything. Boy if you were caught you would have been a juvenile delinquent, like us." He was glad he saw a new side to the girl he loved. It was kind o care free. They all laughed and told stories for a while. 

"Where can I sleep?" Clarke answered Jacksons question almost immediately. 

"You can sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just make yourself at home."

xxxxxxxx

The next day. 

The girls and Jackson were talking in the dropship. "How far along are you?" Clarke looked at Raven. 

"I'm about three months. So the baby will be born about March."

"Are you ready to be a mom?" Octavia asked. 

"Yeah, I just don't want this kid to grow up in a war zone."

"So who is everyone with? I'm with Monty."

"I'm with Bellamy."

"I'm with Lincoln."

"I'm with Murphy." They looked at Raven. "What. He is kind of sweet."

"Well I'm with Miller." 

"You are? That's cool that you have been here a day and got a boyfriend." Clarke was unsure if this is true.

"Well more like I want to go out with him." Everyone nodded their heads. 

XxxxxxxX

 **Ok sorry it was a short chapter. I really liked Jackson from the show and I wanted to have him in the story. I want to add more Monty, Murphy, Jasper, and maybe some more people. I just don't know how to do it. Thanks for reading and please review. And also like and follow.**


	11. Harper

Chapter 11

It had been two months since Jackson came. Everything has been quite. The camp now has a cabin for every family. 

Clarke was in bed next to Bellamy when Monty brusted into the room. " Clarke, something is wrong with Harper." She looked up with tiredness in her eyes. She layed down and then got up. 

"What is wrong?" 

With horror in his eyes, "She is throwing up. She has been for a few days now. I promise not to tell but I don't want anything bad to happen." They started to walk to Monty and Harper's cabin. 

When they got there he opened to door. Harper was in tee living space with a bucket. "Monty you promised you wouldn't tell." Clarke walked over to the girl. 

"I'm glad he told me, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." Harper shook her head. "Now what has happened?"

"I have been waking up and then throwing up. Sometimes I throw up in the afternoon and I get dizzy." 

"I want you to stay in bed and rest. I'm going to talk to Jackson and make sure what I'm thinking is right." They shook their heads. 

xxxxxxx

Clarke was at Jackson's door. Since he was what they called a med-ark, which is just a doctor, he didn't have to go out with the 10 clock hunting trip. She knocked on the door. 

"Hey Clarke I was just making some tea. Do you want to join me?"

"Yeah I would like that." She entered the cabin. They sat down at his small dinning table. He poured them the hot drink. "I need your help with diagnosing something."

"Yeah what is it?"

"So Harper has been throwing up for a few days. Mostly in the morning but sometimes in the afternoon. She said she can be dizzy too."

"It could be the stomach flu, she could be pregnant, or something else. Hard to tell with that little information."

"Thanks for the help I'm going to ask her a few more questions."

"Bye"

xxxx xxxx

Clarke knocked on Harper and Monty's door. Monty opened it. "Clarke do you know what is wrong with her?"

"I have a few ideas, but I need to see Harper."

"Uh yeah go right ahead." She walked into the living space where she was. 

"Hi Harper I have ideas what might be wrong. The first one is the stomach flu. Second is that you might be pregnant. The other is that it something we have never seen before." She paused so they could take that in. "If you get better it was most likely the flu of not you may be pregnant."

"OK I'll let you know if I get better. Also can I get off of bed rest."

"OK but no heavy lefting and if you need a break take it."

"Thanks Clarke. For keeping us alive." Monty stated. 

"You keep my sane. Which keeps me alive and you." She walked out the door and to her cabin. 

When she opened the door she saw Bellamy in the couch asleep. If the couch was big enough she would lay with him, but instead she sat in the chair next to him. 

When he woke up he found her asleep in the chair. He picked her up and carried her to the room. Good thing the door was already open or he would have dropped her. He slow sat her on the bed. Coving her with the blanket. He got in the bed and did thing to himself. 

xxxx x

Clarke woke up to still see Bellamy next to her. She shifted her body and layed her head on his chest. "Hey princess."

"Hey rebell king." She looked up and he looked down. He kissed her forehead. "Can we stay here all day?"

"If we don't get caught."

"Bell, that we'll be very hard since we are the leaders." She smile when she said that. 

"Well what ever the hell we want." He was winking at her. 

"Nice try Blake. We have to leave the bed at some point. So, get your ass out of bed." Clarke was out of bed now. Getting ready. 

"Yes brave princess." He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her stomach. "And baby princess."

"Should I be queen and the baby should be prince or princess."

"OK but queen doesn't sound that good."

"Whatever"


	12. The blesser

Chapter 12

Clarke walked out of the cabin next to Bellamy's side. She headed to the dropship and he headed to the gate. When she got there Harper was waiting. 

"Sorry to come in so early. I just didn't want to be stuck in the cabin all day by myself."

"Well scents you are here have anything changed?"

"Nothing yet. I hope it ends soon I feel like shit." They both quitely laughted. 

"I felt like shit to in the beginning. You might be pregnant."

"I know but I don't think I'm ready to be a mother. My mother left me to go be with a guard. I don't want to do the same."

"We are not our parents. My mother is a murder, but I'm not. You are in love with Monty, and you would not leave him if you are pregnant."

"Your right thanks."

"Your welcome."

Bellamy came brusting into the dropship. "Clarke a grounder is at the door asking for you. What should I do?"

"We should ask Lincoln to see if he knows the grounder."

"Good idea. Come on." They went to his and Octavia's cabin. Bellamy did not like the idea that they were sharing a cabin but he knew she was growing up and he trusted him. 

Clarke knocked on the door and Octavia opened it. Her clothes hung lose. Before Clarke could ask to see Lincoln, Bellamy walked right into the cabin. 

"What the hell Bellamy."

"I'm going to kill him."

"I thought you trusted him."

"I did before I knew you two were having sex."

"Sorry that I grew up. I can't stay 10 forever."

Lincoln came into the room with no shirt on. Bellamy started to inch forward but Clarke put her hand on his shoulder and squeeze it. He made a quiet hiss. 

"Did you need something Bellamy or did you come to kill Lincoln."

"There is a women at the gate. She said that she is a blesser and that the gods told her to bless the first space to earth born."

"She wants to do a thing that gives your baby powers. Only one other baby has been bless before and that was Allia. She was Becca's first born."

Clarke interrupted "Who is Becca's?"

"She was the first commander. Allia was blessed with the power of fire. The story did say that five powers would be given to five different people."

"Why dose this have to be our child?"

"The gods know that your child will be I bright light in a dark time."

"I want to talk to this women." Clarke was hell bound to talk to this women.

A few minutes later Clarke was at the gate. The women had dark hair with blood and bones at the root of her hair. Deer skin dress and a mental crown. "If I do this no harm will come to my people."

"No harm to skykru, if I give the baby power."

"OK I'll do it."

Belly pulled her back a little. "There is not way you are doing this."

"This will make peace and if they want to shake a rain stick over my stomach let them."

"I'm going with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Clarke walk up to the blesser. "When do we do this?"

"At midnight"

 **Ok I hope you like this sorry that I have not posted in a while. I saw April Henry s few days ago so my chapters should get better. Also thank you for reading this story.**


	13. The takng

It was midnight. Clarke was in a room with the blesser and Bellamy. Others where out side of the room. The blesser took her knife and cut her hand, then she rubed her injured hand on her stomach. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This is what they want. She said that we could do this so we are. "

"No. Get the hell away from her."

"I'm sorry but the answer is no." With the move of her hand she opened the door and pushed Bellamy out. Then she locked the door. 

He threw himself at the door. It would no open. "Let. Me. In." He screamed. 

In side Clarke was freaking out. "I don't want to do this any more." 

"Sorry you made your choice." Then the blesser snapped her fingers and Clarke blacked out. 

XXXXX

When she opened her eyes the blesser was gone. Harper, Bellamy, and Jackson was by her side. Bellamy lightly touch her forehead. "What happened?"

"The blesser knocked you out and finished her spell." He kissed her softly."I want Jackson to give you a check up, OK."

"OK but can I talk to Harper alone."

"Yes, Jackson and I will be in the hall." Jackson and Bellamy walked out the door. 

"So any thing change?"

"I'm not pregnant if that what you mean."

"I wanted our kids to marry each other and have kids of their own. I had their whole lives set for them."

"You have way to much time on your hands."

"Yes I do."

XXXXX 

Clarke woke up to the sounds of gun shots. She left the room and went outside. Someone graped her arm. She thought it was Bellamy,but it was. 

"Mom?"

"I'm here to take care of the problem."

"You are the problem. How many for us did you kill today."

"No one yet, but if you don't come with use we will kill you all."

"I'll go if no harm comes to any else."

"OK. We got Clarke let's go back to camp, but bring Bellamy Blake."

"No mom no. You lied you said that no harm will come to anyone else." Clarke was crying now.

"You said that. Plus you love him. We need something so you will do what we say." Clarke was trying to move but two other guards grapped her arms. 

"Please mom no, no please mom." Her mom placed a needle in her arm and injected a liquid that cause Clarke to black out. 

XXXXX 

She woke up to Bellamy across the room. "Clarke are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm just happy to see you." Abby walked into the room. 

"Clarke this is your last chance let us do it or we will kill Bellamy."

"Why didn't you do it when I was knocked out."

"Because there is something protecting your child."

Clarke wrispered under her breath. "The blesser"

"Please don't do this."

"We have to, Clarke."

Abby got the zapping pole and wiped Bellamy in the chest. She heard Bellamy's scream. "Please mom stop. I'll do anything just stop hurting him."

"Clarke what the hell are you doing."

Clarke looked at Bellamy and they called the blesser. "What shit are you two doing? You know what I don't care."

She called for the guards and they carried Clarke away. She heard Bellamy screaming for them to take him but she won't let that happen. 


	14. Packed

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Clarke kicked and screamed as she pulled away from the guards. "If you don't let me go I'll call the blesser again, and she is a bad bitch."

"Clarke we don't care what god you worship. The gods can't help you they aren't real." Abby was colder than Clarke remembered. "Put her on the table. We are going to try this again."

Abby started her work and Clarke screamed some more. Then with no warning the blesser can in with goddess like light flying in from the heavens. "Holy shit." One of the guards said. 

"Unhand the mother of the chosen."

"Who the hell are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm the blesser and I came to keep the chosen safe." With the movement of her hand she pushed the guards to the wall and snapped their necks. 

"Get the hell away from me demon."

"I'm not a demon, I'm the blesser." The blesser pulls Abby closer. Abby is gasping for air as her focre takes each breath out of her lungs. 

"Stop. Please she is my mother I may hate her but I don't want her to die." 

"She will harm you again. We must kill her."

"Break her legs. The baby will be born by the time that she is well to find us. Just don't kill her."

"Fine." The blesser twist her arm and both of her legs break. Abby helps in pain. "We have to leave."

"Not with out Bellamy."

"Fine we will get your lover." They leave the room walking down the hall to the room that held him. 

They reach the room. With the her powers the blesser frees him. Bellamy runs to Clarke's arms lifting her off the ground. He brings her into a kiss. 

"I'm glad that you are ok. Is the baby ok?"

"I think it's fine, but we should leave before someone tries to kills us."

"Yeah we should. Can I carry you, you are pregnant you know?"

"Yes but once we get halfway to camp I want put down."

"Alright princess."

XXXXXXXXX

They walk back into camp. The camp has fallen apart. Half is fighting and the other half is making out.

"What the hell happened we were gone for one day and this happens." He looks over the crowd that has stop to look at him. 

"Bell!" Octavia ran up to Bellamy and Clarke and gave them each a hug. Others soon followed. "I thought you guys were dead. We all did."

"It's hard to kill Blakes. And Griffins." He looks over at Clarke and brings her into a side hug. He pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head. "It's great to be back."

Clarke is ready to say it back when a sharp pain erupts from her stomach. She leans over in pain and hits Bellamy in the side. He sees what is going on and lifts her into his arms. She groans in pain has it gets worse. Jackson burst pass the crowd and leans over to Clarke ,that is now on the ground with Bellamy by her side. "Help me get her to a bed. Now."


	15. Passed out Clarke

Clarke wakes up in her bed with Bellamy asleep in the chair next to her. She looks around and sees that it is night time. The moment the memories start to come back she started to freak. Bellamy jumps at the sounds of her breathing. 

He slides into the bed and rocks Clarke. "Hey. Hey. It's OK. Shhh. It's OK."

"The baby, what happened to the baby."

"It's fine. The baby is health. Jackson said that it was because of stress, but everything is ok now."

"OK. Can I talk to Jackson?" 

"In the morning it is like 2 am right now. We should get some rest."

"OK" Clarke move over a little so Bellamy could have more room. Bellamy moved and held her close as they fell asleep. 

XXXXXX 

By the time that Clarke woke up Bellamy was gone. She tied to get up but it hurt to move. She groaned because of the pain but she pushed throw it. She got up and left the room. 

Jackson was talking in the hallway with Murphy. Has Clarke stumbled out of the room, the boys ran to catch her. 

"Clarke, what's wrong?"

"Jackson, what do you think is wrong because I have no idea."

Clarke winsted and fell to the ground. "Murphy go get Bellamy! Now!" Jackson was sitting next to Clarke as Murphy went to get Bellamy. 

As Murphy ran to Bellamy he sensed that something was wrong. "Bellamy, it's Clarke."

"What the hell happened to her?" Bellamy ran to Clarke that was laying on the ground unconscious.

"I don't know. She just came out of the room and started to fall. I knew that she was in pain so I ran to her. I don't know what is going on with her."

"Blesser get your damn ass here now."

Light filled the room has a figure appeared. The Blesser. 

"Why did you call me?"

"Don't you see Clarke passed out on the floor. I want to know why she is passed out on the damn floor."

"Let me see." She moves closer to Clarke. The guys are still here frozen in fear. "The baby is taking all of her energy. She need more energy before she dies."

" While give her the energy. If you can poff yourself here you can give her energy."

"It's not that easy. I will need Lincoln to help."

"Fine. Murphy go get Lincoln. ASAP." Murphy said something under his breath but no one could hear it. 

A few minutes later Murphy came in with Lincoln. Bellamy spoke first. "Help me get her on the bed." Lincoln nodded his head and picked up Clarke's arms. 

Octavia, Harper, Raven, and Monty came into the cabin. "Bell the whole camp is freaking out. It can't work if it doesn't have leaders."

"O I'm kind of busy here trying to save Clarke."

"What the hell happened to her and why does it take 5 of you to help her?" Raven stated. 

"The kid is using her energy so she needs more and Lincoln and the Blesser is going to do some spell shit. Alright." Bellamy had grown frustrated. After all the love of his life was dying. 

Octavia noted of his frustrations. "Bellamy why don't you get some sleep or take a break. Maybe you will feel better."

"Octavia. The only thing that is going to make me feel better is if Clarke is alive." The other stood in complete silence. Bellamy punched the wall and stormed up to the Blesser. "This is your fault. You gave it power. You throw me against the wall. You are the reason she is passed out and might die."

Octavia walked up to him in caution. She gently touched his arm. "Bell." He stormed out to cabin and into the drop ship. 

"Lincoln go get the healing herbs. Jackson go find some candles." The Blesser ordered. The boys waited for a moment before leaving to go get the supplies.


	16. Devina

Chapter 16

Lincoln ran out of the room and to the small cave he called home. He knew he had all of the supplies there. He rush around the room graping everything that he could that was need for the spells she might do. He know a good bit of spells himself his mother was a spellmen, which is just like a blesser but has less power. 

By the time he got back to the room where Clarke was at Murphy was already there. "Hey I had to go sneak into the ark camp for some meds. Sorry I left you to carry all that stuff." Murphy was nicer that day, most likely because Lincoln was setting him up with a girl named Emori. 

"It's fine let's just save Clarke."

"Lincoln hand me the stuff we have to hurry." Bellamy was holding Clarke's hand. He said that he was not crying but he was. Lincoln gave her the stuff. "Ok now everyone out."

Bellamy jumped up. "No. I'm staying."

The Blesser knew that it was going to be hell to get him out so she let him stay. The Blesser started the spell. "Om os ta. Bless tey baba. Gods bless tey baba. Enego bodi om Klarke." A ball of light burst into Clarke.

Clarke woke up breathing heavily. Bellamy huged her. "We need to speed up the pregnancy."

"Will it hurt the baby." Clarke asked but she took the words right out of Bellamy's mouth. 

"No."

"OK let's do it."Bellamy did not like this plan,but he knew this was for the best.

"Om os ta. Baba com there. Gods bless baba ad mamo. Om os ta." A flash came in the room. Next thing they knew Clarke was in labor. 

"Jackson." Bellamy yelp. Clarke was in so much pain and squeezing Bellamy's hand. Jackson rushed into the room. 

"Did it not work?" He was not that sure what was going on. 

"Oh it worked." Bellamy was on his knees because of the pain. "I'm so sorry Clarke."

"Get it out." She was looking dead at Jackson. 

"Ok Bellamy help me lift her legs up and pull down her pants."

"I can't move get someone else." The blesser left with a flash. "Just great." He said this gritting his teeth. 

"Octavia. Come help." She came in and help get Clarke in the position. "OK Octavia go get water and blankets." She rusted out of the room. 

"Push." Clarke pushed as she squeezed Bellamy's hand. "Come on."

Clarke screams in pain. Bellamy mumbles "I'm sorry." As Clarke pushes again.

Octavia comes into the room. "I got the stuff." 

"Just in time the baby is crowning." 

Octavia is looks down. "Eww. I might never have a kid now." Clarke looks at her with angrier. "Sorry."

"OK just one big push." Clarke pushes has hard as she can. Bellamy winces in pain. Then a cry. "OK it's a girl. Congrats." Clarke is free from the pain. 

"I'm a dad. You did it. We're parents." Bellamy kisses Clarke. 

"Devina."Clarke spoke. 

"What?" Bellamy asked. 

"Her name is Devina."

"I love it. I love you." He looks into Clarke's eyes. "Get some rest you have been through a lot."

She looks at him."So have you."

XXXXX 

"Clarke wake up." Bellamy was right next to her in the bed. "Devina is crying do you want me to get her."

"Yes please. Bring her here." Clarke was still half asleep when Bellamy came back with her. 

"Here you go." Clarke takes the crying baby and holds her. "I think she hungry." Clarke trys to breast feed but she won't drink.

"Maybe she needs a diaper change. Hand her here. Bellamy goes over to the changing table at the other side of the room. "Nope clean diaper."Bellamy hands her Devina. 

"What's wrong?" Clarke is rocking the baby but she still won't stop crying. There is a bag on the door. "Go get it please."

"OK." Bellamy leaves the room and opens the door. It's Octavia. "I can hear it what's wrong?"

"If we knew it would have stopped." Octavia passes by him and enters the room. 

"Let me hold her maybe she just wants her aunt." Clarke gives her Devina and lays back down. "Maybe you are just bored or something. Yeah." Octavia is talking in the baby voice. The baby keeps crying. Octavia looks at Bellamy and gives him the baby. Then she leaves. 

Devina moves her tiny little arm and the door slams shut. "Holy shit." Clarke wakes up. 

"What was that?" Bellamy is shocked. 

"She slammed it."

"What do you mean she slammed it she's a baby."

"She moved her arm and it slammed. She must have magic powers or something." She moves her arm again and cloth diapers fly across the room. "See"

"holy shit" Devina stops crying and goes to sleep. 


	17. Sorry its been awhile

It is starting to get cold outside. It is about mid November. Devina has just woken up for the day.Clarke goes and gets her. 

"Bellamy can we talk about what happened last night." Clarke is worrying about Devina. 

"The fact the our kid slammed a door and throw her diapers across the room with her mind. What if she hurts people."

"She is your daughter. She will not hurt the people that she loves. She will do whatever it takes to save them."

"That's what I'm worried about. What if she miss understands someone and kills them?"

"Blesser." Clarke calls out. Then a light comes in and the Blesser is there. "What is going on with Devina."

"She is blessed with goddess like powers. She will be the saver of us all." 

"Can you train her or something?"

"I was here to keep the baby safe till she was born. I must go but she will use her powers for good." The Blesser left has quickly has she came. 

Bellamy punched the wall he was standing by. Devina starts to cry but Clarke places her thumb in her mouth and she stops. "It's OK she said that she will be good."

"I know it's just - just this whole thing. She shouldn't be able to throw things around the room it's not normal."

"We are not normal. You were the only person on the ark that had a sister. It's not every day that 100 kids get sent down to earth to die. Nothing is normal on earth ok."

"Yeah I guess." He walks over to Clarke and takes Devina from Clarke's hands. He looks at her with joy. "She looks kind of like Octavia when she was a baby but with your big green eyes."

"She has your curly brown hair." Devina looked at them and laughed. "She is so cute."

"Are we going to take her to meet the other people soon. Some people have asked."

"How about we invite our close friends here and they can see and hold her then we can show to the others."

"That sounds perfect." Bellamy gave Clarke a quick kiss and she took the baby from his arms. 

"You should go get Octavia and Lincoln,Monty and Harper, and some others."

"OK." He gets his jacket and walks out the door giving his family one last look before closing the door. 

A little less than a hour later Bellamy comes back with the whole crew. 

"She is soooo cute." Harper said has she took Devina. 

Monty came over and stood over her shoulder. "You could always have one."

"They cry at night."Clarke spoke. 

"That's why I want to wait a while."

"But she's cute."

"Monty if you can babysit Devina for 3 days without having to get help I will help you talk Harper into it." Clarke said.

"I can get behind that." Harper stated.

"I can't! That's my baby girl that your talking about. She is only a few days old."

"You're right. In about a month then you can watch her." Harper gave Devina to Jackson. 


	18. Not a chapter

**Sorry that it has been awhile. I think that I might stop writing it because it is all over the place and there are mistakes and plothole and a lot of other ment if you want me to keep writing.**


End file.
